mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Stars and Stripes: Another One
Sign up here if interested Sign up below to be randomly assaigned a state. *'Pennsylvania 'General534 (talk) 01:46, April 6, 2017 (UTC) *'Alabama' Oh, I didn't mean to push that button! † Oh, well leave a message I guess 01:48, April 6, 2017 (UTC) *'Illinois' *'Washington ' Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 01:57, April 6, 2017 (UTC) *'Michigan 'Orwell 7:01, April 6, 2017 *'New York' Fires *'Texas' If I was white they would not call me-Sultan * Kentucky 'BearCavalry (talk) *'Nevada 'Kostdanila (talk) *'North Carolina'Emperor Romanus Rules #Edge is in charge. That is final. There is no disputing that #Edge is also the god of this game. #Negative events are going to happen, probably to you. Deal with it #The algo will decide wars. The algo will be posted soon on the talk page #Read. The. Crisis. Updates. They have there own section to make sure people read it. Crisis Updates '''Every turn, this section will be updated. As natural disasters, diseases, and other such crisies occur, your nation's government will be expected to respond. For example, if there is a nuclear plant meltdown in South Carolina, Nations in the area need to respond, and nationwide, states with nuclear power plants should also take note of the updates. The more specific, the better. ' 'An example of a good response would include a direct response to the Crisis. It may be in your best interest to work with the nation afflicted, or it may be in your best interest to close borders and engage in massive military buildup. Different crisies have different responses. ' '''Crisis can last multiple turns, or can be a single turn event. There will be a new crisis or at least a Crisis update every turn. For A more technical explanation of how this works, message me on chat 2018 Following a Terror Attack on Washington DC, The President, Vice President, and the Cabinet have gone missing, and congress is destroyed. Deputy Secretary of State John J. Sullivan claims that the line of succession makes him the Acting President, but the military refuses to listen. States are effectively left to govern themselves as they become independent nations. As a result of a lack of oversight, lead is discovered to have poisoned significant water supplies across the country as thousands get sick. In the midst of a global economic recession, few nations can afford to give aid to the rump states across the US. Canada provides assistance to border states. Map 2018 Attention Players. If you have not gotten a re-roll yet, you do get one free re-roll if you don't like your nation. If you chose to take it, then you have to take it. You don't get to pick between the two nations. Washington: '''After the American government effectively collapses, Washington State officially declares the Federal Republic of Washington, as a representative democracy, led by former governor Jay Inslee, as the first president of Washington. He begins to prioritise the issue of lead intoxicated water by constructing additional water treatment plants to deal with the problem, order citizens to use filtered or bottled water for drinking, cooking, cleaning and bathing, while also declaring a state of emergency in affected areas, for the safety, wellbeing and security of the citizens of Washington. Meanwhile, 8,200 active soldiers are, at the start of the Republic's birth, in active service. By year's end, there are about 10,500 active personnel. The majority of these personnel are currently involved in dealing with the water issue in the areas across Washington State affected by the problem. Just before the state of emergency, though, President Inslee calls for a convention to establish the Constitution of the Federal Republic of Washington, in order for to: *Establish Washington as a federal state. *Establish the legislature of the Federal Republic of Washington, which will be a unicameral system. *Establish the division between counties, and state regions, in this case, said regions being: Western Washington, Eastern Washington and the Federal City of Olympia. *To promote the safety, security and stability of the people of Washington. As a result, this is meant to be a big priority for the Republic to follow upon, and as a result, to lay the foundation for its future. '''Alabama: '''Seeing the federal government as too weak to support the union any longer, the State of Alabama declares itself to be a sovereign state, under the collective legislative of the nation. Under the second amendment of the constitution, a full military is created out of local militias of the counties, and sent to the borders in case any chaos ensues. Montgomery is made the state capital. Birmingham, however, is made an industrial capital. A navy is constructed on Gulf Shores. The Maxwell Air Force Base is appropriated to create a standard air force to defend the northern border. The Red Stone Arsenal in Huntsville is also turned to a military fortification. '''Pennsylvania: With the fall of the federal United States, Pennsylvania decides to take the route of self-government, declaring the Republic (or Commonwealth) of Pennsylvania. A constitution is drafted and laws are put in place, albeit almost identical to the U.S. constitution. The new state views itself as the successor to the United States of America, embracing this reputation by adopting a similar constitution and moving the capital to Philadelphia (the President and company will reside in Harrisburg for the time being). Having established a stable government, the issue of lead poisoning is addressed and measures are taken to reduce its effect on the population. The President requests aid from Canada in solving its water crisis, especially in the Lake Erie border region. A state military is established, including ~20,000 personnel, a few dozen aircraft, and several patrol boats, though existing militias are also utilized. The new republic begins to take charge in aiding and structuring neighboring states, specifically New Jersey, Delaware, and Maryland, becoming somewhat of a regional hegemon. Kentucky: We declare our secession from the US, declaring the Confederate Republic of Kentucky, keeping our state's laws more or less, while changing former Union laws to reflect our more conversarvative society, mostly along the lines of the Republican party platform. The new state views itself as the true successor to the defunct Confederate States of America, embracing this reputation by adopting a similar constitution and moving the capital to Louisville. Although we emphasize our converservative beliefs in our laws, an exception is made for abortion, were we adopt a more pro-women's right stance, allowing abortion, but banning it after 6 months, while also providing sex education and birth control. Black people are marginalized, cut out off state funding and it is debated what should be their role in the new state if any, with either deportation, or forcing them back into slavery just as our forefathers intended, being the most supported solutions. A decent military is created out of local militias, paramilitary groups, mercenaries, any troops that served in the US army and volunteered to join our army and any patriots/volunteers that wished to serve their country in its time of need and the bulk of it is immediately dispatched to the borders in case any chaos ensures, however the rest of the army remains in Kentucky to keep the order. Fort Knox and Fort Campbell are fortified. Campbell Army Airfield and Godman Army Airfield are appropriated to create a standard air force, by gathering aircrafts and personel left here by the US army to defend the northern border and the important cities of Louisville and Lexington. Having established a stable government, the issue of lead poisoning is addressed and measures are taken to reduce its effect on the population. We prioritise the issue of lead intoxicated water by constructing additional water treatment plants to deal with the problem, order citizens to use filtered or bottled water for drinking, cooking, cleaning and bathing, while also declaring a state of emergency in affected areas, sealing all the water resources deemed to costly to decontaminate for the safety, wellbeing and security of the citizens of Kentucky. As some areas are cut off from access to such an essential resource for the survival of our citizens, we start the construction of a vast water supply network to transport water to those area. However our resources only go so far and we are forced to request foreign help in our water crisis. Thus the President requests aid from Russia in solving the water crisis, asking them for a partnership/alliance, offering them military bases in our state, thus essentially a foothold in the American continent.Response The gold reserves of Fort Knox (4,582 metric tons) are used to establish the strongest currency in the former US area in the aftermath of the US collapse. Given our strong economical position, we attempt to influence and persuade Virginia and West Virginia to join us to join us as autonomous states to recreate the greater state of Virginia as a Union, before Kentucky and West Virginia were taken away from Virginia, while we also we attempt to influence and persuade Tennessee to join us as autonomous state, as a step closer towards re-establishing the Confederate States of America. Response We offer an alliance to Nevada, Illinois and Pennsylvania. Response :Can you make an original post and not copy from other people's turns? Image: http://image.prntscr.com/image/18a02533073c4b54a46c4ef35b4fd2e2.png -General '''Nevada -> Free Territory. '''As the US collapses Nevada governor makes a state coup with help of Cosa Nostra Mafia. Old State legistrature is abolished (members of legistroture were threatened by excecution). New legistrature member are selected by governer from the most rich and influencial busynessmen of Nevada. Governer declares the course of Liberatianism(anarcho capitalism). Best economist which are specialists of libertarianism are invited to rule reforms. From the first days new legistratures undertaken a lot of reform such as *Abolished all taxes *Abolished all social patments *Abolished courts and executive power *Started privatisation of all state property (roads, buildings of administration, etc) *Started dissolution of army and police (weapon is sold to private military and sucurity companies) Few months later "shock therapy" finished with the last privatisation (building of legistrature was sold to a casino). The last law which was accepted by the legistrature was the law which abolished contitution of Nevada. Instead of contitution, legistrature intoduced Supreme Law of Free Territory which contained only one chapter which granted to all Fredonians (people who lived in the Free Territory) their freedoms of choice, voluntary association, individual judgment, and self-ownership and some other essential freedoms. As by new supreme law legistrature didn't excist it dissolved. Category:Shattered Stars and Stripes: Another One Category:Sing ups